Mi historia, un cuento sin final
by marionette of the life
Summary: Siempre soñé con un final feliz de cuentos, pero mi vida dio tantos giros que podrían marear a cualquiera. No quería renunciar a ese sueño de tener mi final feliz, pero hubo momentos en los que perdí la esperanza y otros que me hacían cambiar de opinión. Ahora no quiero del todo un final feliz, sigo creyendo en él, pero quiero vivir un comienzo feliz al lado de mis amigos...y de él
**Saludos! Ahora vine con este one-short. Lo tengo en la mente desde que empecé en fanfiction (Casi desde secundaria), pero hasta ahora pude redactarlo, de hecho lo empecé durante unas horas libres en la Facultad. Originalmente se iba a quedar con en los fics de la segunda generación de Jóvenes Titanes que he hecho, es decir, que sólo sería contado por el protagonista de la historia, pero se me ocurrió hacerle unos cambios y pues me gustó como quedó, espero les guste.**

 **La película me gusta mucho, más el final jeje, siempre quise hacer un fic de mi pareja favorita incluyendo unos pedazos de los capítulos que me gustaron y la película, y hasta ahora pude darles pies y cabeza.**

 **Aclaraciones: Lo que está en cursiva es contado por Starfire, intenté hacerme una idea de los pensamientos de ella en esos momentos, pero tal vez me salí un poco de la personalidad, la verdad no lo sé, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo.**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir, a disfrutar.**

 _Desde pequeña, siempre creí en los finales felices que mi madre siempre me contaba con cada cuento para dormir. Pensaba que por ser una princesa, vendría mi príncipe y nos enamoraríamos y después nos casaríamos para ser felices para siempre, como en esos maravillosos cuentos que me contaban. Pero no conté con todo el caos y sufrimiento que tuve que pasar, desde la guerra que me arrebató a mis padres hasta las horribles y despiadadas torturas que tuve que soportar, las que dieron origen a sus poderes. Yo siempre tenía la esperanza de que pudiera tener mi final feliz a pesar del oscuro panorama y mi futuro incierto. Esperé a ser rescatada por mi príncipe, pero por dentro sabía que sería imposible, pero yo quería soñar, quería que todo esto fuera como en los cuentos, pero volvía a la realidad y veía la cruda verdad: Nadie vendría a rescatarme._

 _Cuando escapé de mi futuro como esclava, sentí que podría tener otra oportunidad para vivir lejos del dolor. Cuando llegué a la Tierra estaba asustada y frustrada al ver que no me entendían, y yo no entendía nada de lo que me rodeaba. Cuando empecé a destrozar todo de mí alrededor para poder liberarme de esas esposas, fui detenida por él. Al principio lo vi como una amenaza y no dudé en atacar, ya no esperaría a ser salvada como las princesas de los cuentos, tenía que salvarme yo misma, porque esto…_

 _No era un cuento_

 _Nunca imaginé que haría amigos la misma noche que decidí olvidarme de mis fantasías para convertirme en una guerrera, pero no pude haber sido más feliz. A pesar de que a Robin lo consideré una amenaza al principio, pude conocerlo bien, y debo admitir que algo de él me atrajo ¿Sería su caballerosidad? ¿Su fuerza al luchar? ¿Su amabilidad? En esos momentos, aún contra mi juicio, me permití soñar._

 _Soñar con un héroe_

 _Nuestra amistad era sólida, llena de confianza y alegría, pero como existe lo bueno, existe lo malo: Robin se enfocaba mucho en hacer justicia y atrapar a los malos, que se alejaba de nosotros y cuando fallábamos, nos gritaba. Me dolía mucho verlo tan estresado, pero más me dolía su indiferencia. Siempre quería estar solo si teníamos problemas por Slade, su mayor enemigo, o eso pienso yo, él quería detenerlo a toda costa, incluso sin nosotros. Hubo veces que llegué a pensar que debía olvidar mis esperanzas de que él dejara su terquedad a un lado y realmente confiara en nosotros para vencer al mal, pero cuando se volvió su aprendiz, algo dentro de mí se rompió. Pero al saber la razón por la que hizo eso, la esperanza volvió a renacer, él no era malo, él nos había protegido de ese malvado, y teníamos que salvarlo a él._

 _Me sentí muy mal por haber dudado de él, creyendo que se pasaría al otro lado, por lo que me disculpé con él. Él me contestó sincero, que también había dudado de sí mismo porque realmente Slade y él eran similares en varias ocasiones en varias cosas, pero que por tenernos a nosotros, fue que pudo salir adelante. Le sonreí y él se volteó, no entendí por qué, pero no me importó, me sentí muy feliz en ese momento._

 _Hemos tenido muchos buenos momentos, tristes, confusos, malos, la verdad de todo un poco, pero siempre pudimos salir adelante como equipo y amigos. Con el pasar del tiempo, yo no podía ocultar mis sentimientos hacia Robin, me gustaba mucho y quería pensar que él podría sentir lo mismo que yo, pero él, por alguna razón que yo desconocía en ese entonces, escondía sus emociones, aún si estábamos todos juntos, no era muy expresivo. Llegaba a pensar que Raven y él se parecían en eso, pero Raven lo hacía porque después no podía controlar sus poderes ¿Por qué lo hacía Robin? Quería saberlo, pero a la vez debía respetar su privacidad._

 _Esperé pacientemente, esperando el día en que Robin confesara sus sentimientos. Yo sentía que él si sentía algo hacia mí, se preocupaba mucho por mí y lo demostraba en los pocos momentos que estuvieron solos. Quería tener esperanzas de nuevo de que ese cuento se cumpliera y encontrar mi "vivieron felices por siempre". Pero hubo momentos en que perdía la esperanza, y la peor fue en Tokio. Realmente pensé que al fin nuestros sentimientos coincidían, y ese beso en la torre Tokio marcaría la diferencia, pero él retrocedió y siguió con su deber de héroe. M dolió tanto esas frías palabras, que no había tiempo para ser algo más que héroes que no pude evitar llorar, pero me tuve que alejar para que no viera, no quería llorar frente a él. Ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba herida y confundida, incluso pensé en darme por vencida con él y sólo enfocarme en ser una heroína, olvidar de una vez por todas ese "final feliz de cuentos". Pero una niña, con sólo su compañía y esa sonrisa confortadora me dio ánimos para seguir luchando por lo que quería: El amor de Robin. Después de ver al malo, el momento que soñé se hizo realidad. Puede que Robin no dijo mucho, pero yo de inmediato comprendí, y yo ya no quería más palabras. El beso simplemente fue glorioso, me sentí en las nubes. Al separarnos, no pude evitar sonreír, y él tampoco, tal vez no podía ver sus ojos, pero sabía que me miraba con amor, o eso quería soñar._

 _El tiempo sigue pasado y ese "final feliz" se va poco a poco de mi mente, no es que ya no crea en él, es que ahora estoy viviendo mi propio cuento al tener a mi novio Robin y a todos mis amigos, y sinceramente, no quiero que esto tenga fin._

 _Ahora estoy viviendo mi "Comienzo feliz", y esta historia no quiero que se termine pronto._

Starfire cerró el libro en donde escribía. Tenía muchas páginas en blanco, pero sabía que con el pasar del tiempo, se llenaría de aventuras y momentos increíbles con los Jóvenes Titanes, y más con cierto líder. Sonrió satisfecha y guardó el libro en un pequeño estante que se encontraba por la ventana. No era muy fanática de la lectura, muy a duras penas tenía un par de libros que le prestaba Raven , pero cuando Raven le regaló ese libro para usarlo como un diario, prefirió contar su historia o anécdotas que quería preservar en las hojas de ese libro.

\- ¿Sabes Silkie? –Miró hacia abajo, donde se encontraba su larva-mascota –Por una razón, no quiero que termine las hojas de ese libro, aún si escribo muchas historias. Quiero que sea eterno, tal como el cuento que estoy viviendo ahora.

Sonrió y cargó a Silkie para salir de su habitación con rumbo a la sala. Llegando, encontró, sin mucha sorpresa, a su amado líder leyendo el periódico en el sillón. Una travesura cruzó por su mente y rió bajo. Se acercó lo más silenciosa posible con Silkie en las manos. Cuando se colocó detrás de él, con cuidado fue depositando a Silkie en la cabeza del chico. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Silkie babeó un poco y eso cayó en la cabeza y cara de Robin. Reaccionó de inmediato y se levantó del sillón, quitándose esa viscosa baba. Starfire no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas al ver la cara asqueada de su novio, tratándose de limpiar las babas de la cara.

\- Muy graciosa –Soltó Robin mientras se limpiaba la cara.

\- Lo siento…pero…pero… -Ya no pudo más y siguió riendo. La cara de asco de Robin le había causado tanta gracia, juraba que del susto se había puesto azul.

No se dio cuenta que Robin se dirigía a ella, ya que por la risa, tenía los ojos cerrados. Sintió cómo le quitaba a Silkie de las manos y reclamaba sus labios en un beso apasionado. Por un momento se quedó estática por la sorpresa, pero luego de un momento, correspondió al beso. Se quedaron así un momento, sintiendo la calidez de sus manos entrelazadas y esos sentimientos puros que ella siempre anheló sentir. Se separaron lentamente, no queriendo terminar esa sensación, pero tenían que respirar (Y Robin quería evitar una situación vergonzosa con sus amigos).

\- Ahora por tú culpa me tengo que duchar, siento todavía baba de Silkie en mi cabello

\- Lo siento –Rió apenada

Él le sonrió y volvió a besarla, pero por menos tiempo. Una idea cruzó por su mente, tal vez sería buena idea tomar una ducha…con ella. Pero enseguida se sonrojó demasiado y ganas de golpearse no le faltaban ¡¿Cómo podía pensar en eso?! ¡Tenían al menos unos meses siendo novios!, se gritó mentalmente. Starfire notó el repentino cambio de color en la cara de su novio, extrañándola de sobremanera.

\- ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó mientras ponía una mano en la frente de su líder, quizás tenía fiebre, pensó.

\- ¡E-e-estoy bien! –Se apartó de inmediato, como si su mano le hubiera quemado –Me-me iré a duchar, luego vuelvo.

Se retiró casi corriendo, cosa que dejó confundida a Starfire ¿Dijo algo malo?, se preguntó mirando a Silkie, quien se había dormido en el sofá, donde lo había arrojado Robin cuando la besó.

\- Qué extraño príncipe tengo –Rió para sí misma mientras se sentaba a un lado de Silkie –Corrección, mi héroe –Miró hacia la puerta, por donde Robin salió corriendo hecho un semáforo en rojo –Te amo Robin –sonrió con un sonrojo.

Tal vez en su libro podría no sólo escribir sus anécdotas con sus amigos, quizás podría redactar algo más.

Como una historia de amor.

Su historia de amor.

Una que no tenga final.

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus reviews, acepto críticas constructivas, nada de insultos por favor.**

 **Bueno, seguiré sacando fics de la segunda generación, me falta terminar la historia de Bella (Hija de Raven y Bestia), y tengo pensado una para Chris (El hermano menor de Bella) ¿Que les parece la idea?**

 **Los invito a leer los fics de la segunda generación por si les da curiosidad, espero sus reviews.**

 **Sin más que decir, gracias por leer**

 **Hasta la próxima**


End file.
